Hogwarts, New Adventures
by thegirldrawing
Summary: "Sometime after the great battle in Hogwarts' grounds the castle had returned to its glorious grace, the Death Eaters were hardly heard of and people were finally safe. 64 years after Dumbledore's Army had fully grown, some started their families, some travelled around the world and had big important jobs just like their children and their children's children."
1. 1st Chapter - New Beginning

**George**

The year 2062 it was George Potter's first year in the school of witchcraft and wizardry, George, being the great-grandson of the oh so famous Harry, had a tendency of becoming a nuisance to anyone available. George was the last boy to be born in the Potter family, his attitude came mostly from being bothered by this fact also, by the way, people would treat him as being a Potter child. As a little boy, he liked to play pranks on his relatives especially on his sister in law, who's two years older than him, mostly innocent and childish but as he grew the pranks began to bore him, the moment he received the letter from Hogwarts the entire family celebrated George felt resentful at first, seeing as Harry got most of his fame from the school, but soon he saw that as an opportunity for learning new tricks and meeting new people to pull those tricks on.

Never had someone see George as excited as he was when he got to the Hogwarts Express he couldn't wait until he was apart from his mothers so that he could elaborate his long plan of being Hogwarts big bother, with that kind of ambition it wasn't a big surprise that the only friend he ever had was the poltergeist, Peeves. Most of his time, when he wasn't attending classes, he would spend it with the ghost sneaking into places arranging traps and such. George's first year in Hogwarts was very well resumed by being called to the headmaster's office a lot and as the headmaster, Edward Lupin was very close to the boy's family the news about his little games spread very fast, as well as the news about Harriet, George's sister in law, bothering him about his family and calling him Potter Jr. Since he looked very much like his great-grandfather, which bothered George a lot.

All in all, George would have called that a successful year, except having to go to America to visit his father on Christmas, unfortunately to his parents he learned of the Weasley twins and their reputation and, of course, he wanted to follow their footsteps as being the best prankster, having his sister and her friends as the main target.

His second year was a little more exciting than the first, but we'll get to it later on, for now, let's focus on some other important characters such as Julia Willow, a Muggle just a year younger than George with a family history not as interesting as George's but interesting nevertheless.

 **Julia**

Julia was an especial girl with an especial family, even though Julia hadn't seen her relatives very often, she would receive letters from them, which Julia thought to be weird since people haven't really used letters for quite some time now but she would still send letters back about what how she was and what she had done. Her parents would always say that their Julia was a special little girl, as most parents do, but with Julia was something else, she could make things move sometimes with not even touching them, she could understand animals and they could understand her as well.

The curious thing about Julia is that she was a witch, a Muggle-born witch but no one from the family had a clue about it since her parents aren't magical. Julia's father, Ronald and her mother Jane were both Squibs, having parents and siblings with magic and all they were expecting that Julia, who they were sure it would be born as a non magical child, hopefully showed signs of magic, by the time she was 5 they were pretty much sure that she would be one since her abilities appear to grow, with that in mind her grandfather, Ferguson Willow, decided to stay by her side teaching her what she had to know before joining the school, by the time Julia was eleven she was already expecting a letter from the school, that came, for Julia's surprise, delivered by an owl like it has been for ages.

Ferguson insisted on taking Julia to the Diagon Alley himself so that he would be able to accompany his granddaughter in such exciting journey he also had some friends he would like to introduce Julia.

As expected the Diagon Alley was nothing like anything Julia has ever seen, for starters it was hidden behind a brick wall and everything was so rustic nothing like the new modern London with machines passing through all the time. Being excited as they were it was no surprise that the first thing they wanted to buy was a brand new wand, made of Applewood 8" containing unicorn hair, poor little Julia almost had a heart attack when it started to shoot colourful flashes of light all over the room.

Throughout the whole Alley Ferguson would proudly show his granddaughter every store and everyone that worked in them, the last store they visited was Eeylops Owl Emporium where the owner was a good friend of Ferguson and where Julia would meet her first magical friend.

 **Margaret**

In front of Potage's Cauldron Shop a very anxious girl, named Margaret Jones, was focused by her list of school supplies she was waiting for her mother who was distracted by a friend. Margaret was in a hurry to get her books she wanted to read them right away but her mother insisted in buying the heavier and bigger things first, the cauldron was the last of those items, as Margaret had been counting, all there was left was a wand, clothing and the books!

Finally at the bookstore Margaret took a deep breath, she loved the smell of books, and called for Marvin, her brother who started to work there not too long ago, he came soon enough bringing the books excited as she was Margaret forgot everything else she had yet to pick up and opened a book only to be stopped by her mother who was being called for there was an emergency at her store, Margaret's mother, Holly, was the owner of a joke shop at the Diagon Alley and made the big mistake of leaving it alone.

Having to shop on her own now Margaret felt lighter as she already got her books, soon after she got her wand, Dragon Heartstrings made of Cedarwood with 9", she had nothing else to do but to wait her mother finish the job. Taking her brother's advice to take a pet Margaret went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, as she entered the store she was slowly reminded that she was not very fond of any animal.

As Margaret stared at the owls she noticed one in particular who would stare at her back, a big Burrowing owl, not making any noise or moving at all the bird stared at Margaret constantly. The girl got so distracted with the owl that she didn't notice the girl next to it, red long hair, cat-like eyes (the left one blue the right one hazel) and a few freckles on the face, the girls got frightened by the sight of each other and shortly after laughed off the matter.

 **Cranky**

"I'm sorry," said Margaret, smiling with relief "I was certain you were a cat"

"I can assure you I am not," said the girl laughing "my name is Julia, Julia Willow," she said offering her hand.

"I'm Margaret Jones," she said shaking the other's hand "I was very much distracted with this owl, it keeps staring at me."

"I think it likes you"

"Hum..." Margaret has had lots of moments when she had good enough experience to doubt that statement "How can you be sure?"

"Just ask it," said Julia, having no interactions with the magical world she couldn't know that only some witches and wizards had the ability to communicate with non-talking creatures.

Margaret stood there for a second, confused when she gasped "can you speak to it?"

Julia didn't know how to reply, Margaret had sounded more threatening than she intended, Julia's confusion made Margaret change her tone almost immediately.

"I didn't mean it like that" Margaret said it softly "I just, I have never met anyone who can"

"Really?" Julia then tried to remember her grandfather mentioning that at least once "I'm sorry I don't have much experience in magic or such"

"Oh, oh!" Margaret examined the girl up and down and looked in the eyes "Oh! You're a muggle! That would explain the clothes"

Julia was wearing a plain shirt and simple jeans which for her were just normal clothes although she wasn't too worried about the word Margaret called her.

"Wha- what's a muggle?" Julia asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no don't worry!" Margaret, with her quick wit, noticed the girl's tone "It's not a bad word, well it does depend on the point of view, but all in all it's just a word to all those who weren't born with magic or born from a magical family"

"Oh! All right then" Julia sighed with relief "So, are you taking the owl?"

"Oh, I-I don't know" Margaret took another look to the owl that was still staring at the girl "Are you sure it likes me?"

The owl made a subtle sound and went back to staring.

"Okay, I think I'll take it."

The girls headed to the front of the store where some argument could be heard, apparently, Jona Tully, the owner of the store didn't believe Ferguson Willow had a grandchild, he didn't even believe that he had a child.

"I am telling you!" they heard "She's right there at the back! She looks just like me! Look, look at her!" Ferguson points at the girls not really paying attention to whom he pointed at.

"That girl doesn't look nothing like you!" Jona exclaimed he was, of course, talking about the tall brunette with curly hair looking very much confused.

"Wha-? Are you insane?!" Ferguson said angry "I'm obviously talking about the other one!"

"I'm sorry" by that moment the owl was bickering Margaret's ear and jumping around on her head "I want to get this owl, now!"

Jona gave her an iron cage with a poor locket, Julia helped the new friend placing the owl in the cage safely, meanwhile the old friends continued their discussion about who was the granddaughter who didn't make much sense to Margaret since Jona have known her and her family for years, but she was too much preoccupied with the animal to say anything.

"Have you named it yet?" Julia asked trying to distract Margaret from both bickerings

"I don't know, I'm not even sure I am going to keep it yet." Margaret really didn't have a good relationship with animals.

At the end Margaret named the owl Cranky and Jona decided that both were Ferguson's granddaughters, the girls said goodbye and they went on their way. Margaret went to her mother's store where a mess of stinky bubbles everywhere meanwhile Julia and her grandfather went back home carrying funny looking things and smelly books and clothes.

 **Gerald**

Getting to the Hogwarts Express was a big nuisance to Gerald, mostly because his mother and grandparents kept complaining the entire trip about how they had to travel all the way to England to get to the castle, but Gerald was also worried about becoming a student of the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in Great Britain. Every member of his family attended that school except for his grandparents, who attended Ilvermorny, but all of them without exception were great students, his brothers were always mentioned in great events, and his mother was said to be as brilliant as Hermione Granger by the headmaster himself. The thing is, Gerald was what people would call incredibly clumsy and very insecure and having a family with such high standards it was expected that he would feel a bit overwhelmed even his family being quite supportive.

In September 1st 2063, King's Cross was filled with people, Gerald couldn't really tell who was a muggle and who wasn't since he hasn't really interacted with none, as for the brick wall, well, Gerald has never actually passed through it he saw his brothers going through it and got terrified he had dreams about being crushed as tried to pass through it, of course, that didn't happen every member of his family got to pass even his little sister, Samantha.

The platform nine and three-quarters were also filled with people, now he was sure they were magical, he was still terrified though, the train was old fashioned and it would let smoke out remembering Gerald of a dragon which scared him when going up the train.

Most of the students were already on the train so most of the cabins were full, he had to walk for a very long time caring a big bag, for he didn't know where to put it until he could find an available cabin.

"Uhm... hello" Gerald knocked on the cabin's door where there was a tall boy, with black hair and blue eyes reading a comic book.

"Hello," said the boy not taking his eyes from the book "You can sit here if you want I'm all alone"

Gerald felt relieved as he wished to put the bag away, he sat across from the boy not really knowing what to do, he wasn't good with small talk, or talking in general, so he just sat there looking around and waiting for the train to move, the boy looked up from his comic book and saw Gerald staring at his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, Gerald wasn't moving or blinking.

"I'm alright I'm just not really good at talking" he was still staring at his feet.

"Oh," said the boy going back to his reading "me neither"

"Gerald Pittsmounth," he said standing his hand leaving the other boy confused "my name is-"

"Oh, alright," the boy said shaking Gerald's hand "I'm Luke Longbottom"

Both went back to what they were doing when the door opened and a small girl with red hair appeared.

 **Hogwarts Express**

"Hello," she said, she was caring small cat "May I sit here?"

"Sure." the boys said in unison

"Thank you," she said sighting "I walked all over this cart twice and they're all full. I'm Alice Buttons, have you two seeing the castle yet?"

"No, not really," said Gerald not taking his eyes off his feet "have you?"

"Oh yes," she said, making the two boys look at her surprised, they have never even been inside the train much less seen the castle.

"How could you have seen it?" Luke asked still surprised

"Well, is not like I was inside or anything," Alice said feeling a bit overwhelmed about their surprise "I live in the village next to it, Hogsmead? my family has a shop there and occasionally I could see some towers"

"How is it like?" Gerald asked the only image of the castle he had was the description his brothers gave him

"Well, it's not really a big deal, it was just some towers"

"But they looked important and glorious?" Luke asked

"Oh yes," Alice said "it's definitely glorious"

At that moment the train let out a loud whistle announcing that they were on their way to the school, two girls passed by looking at cabins Alice watched them pass by the cabin and rushed to call them.

"Wait, come over here they are all full"

The girls were soon inside painting.

"Thank you!" said one girl "we arrived late and we went through all of these cabins, agh!"

"Well, thank you for calling us," said the other girl "I'm Julia this is Margaret"

"Oh yeah, we didn't even introduce each other properly," Luke said putting his book away "I'm Luke"

"I'm Gerald," he said still looking down

"I'm Alice" Alice was very entertained by Gerald's attention to his feet, he didn't look away from it since she got there.

"Are you alright?" Margaret asked Gerald who was right next to her

"Oh me!" Gerald said looking up for a bit but returning to his feet "Yes I'm just not really good talking to people"

"That makes two of us," said Margaret

The cabin went quiet and no one knew what to say for a really long time, then the food trolley appeared letting Julia curious.

 **Alice**

Alice was excited about her first year in Hogwarts, she wouldn't stop talking about it tiring even her brother who was attending the school, she would create thousands of stories about how would her room be like, how the teachers would be, she even pictured how her trip to the castle would be like. Alice was always very whimsical and imaginative always talkative too, her grandparents always loved the way she would entertain them telling stories.

She would get excited about a lot of things but none came as near as when she was going to the Diagon Alley not just because of her supplies but because of her gift, her brother, Daniel, made her the promise, in secret, that he would buy her a pet of any kind before she went to Hogwarts, he was planning on taking her on a trip to London alone but the parents insisted on going with them ruining the secret gift.

Her family had opened a general supply store in Hogsmead around 2048, Alice's mother, Sarah was still pregnant with her brother everyone thought that the store would be in ruins since they opened in what appeared to be a haunted house but it turned out to be a big success.

In September 1st, 2063 she was finally ready to go, she had her supplies and her pretty cat, Taffy and couldn't wait to get inside the train, when she saw the castle however she had never imagined, she became completely speechless.

As she was sitting on the train when they were arriving Alice, who had been speaking during the whole trip, was now gaping with no other words to say except for "wow", the same thing in the boat trip to get to the castle that was the only that came out of her mouth of course she stopped when they got to the Great Hall to be designated into a house, Alice was so distracted with the castle that she wasn't able to hear Margaret's explanations to Julia, by the time she was done they were already calling out names of the first years to go sit under the hat.

 **The Sorting Hat**

A very thin woman, the Deputy Headmistress as Margaret pointed out, started to call the first year students one by one in alphabetical order.

"Alice Buttons II" she called, Alice was nervous, paralyzed she didn't know what to do, she looked around to see if she could find her brother, he was sitting by the edge of Hufflepuff's table gesturing with his hands that she should walk to the hat, as she did she became more anxious and nervous all of those fantastic stories got lost in her head until the moment she heard the hat announce "Hufflepuff". Alice was relieved to know that she got into the house that every other member of her family was she rushed to the table where most everyone greeted her. She couldn't wait to see where her new friends would be.

"Margaret Carvalia Jones" the woman announced, Margaret walked confidently to the stool even though her head was a mess, she kept thinking about what could happen every member of her family was either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, except for her grandfather who was from Slytherin, she looked at her siblings, her oldest brother Marvin was sitting with the rest of the Hufflepuff students while her sister Felicity was sitting with the Ravenclaw students, both were looking very anxiously at Margaret to see in which house she got sorted into. When the sorting hat announced "Slytherin" they sat down, Margaret was shocked she tried to find her siblings again but they've both sat down, she couldn't but think that she was disappointing them somehow, she joined the Slytherin table that greeted her happily.

"Lucas Neville Longbottom" she called, Luke went to the stool ignoring every weird look the students were giving him because of that name. Luke sat there patiently until the Hat announced "Ravenclaw" so he, again ignoring the looks, walked calmly to the house's table to be greeted.

Julia and Gerald were around the back of the line of students, there were just a few people in front of them now, Gerald was nervous while Julia wasn't which made Gerald more nervous, he tried to find his brother, Ewan on the Ravenclaw table but he couldn't, when it was finally Gerald's turn he just rushed to the stool and waited anxiously. The Hat announced Gryffindor and Gerald rushed to the table not noticing that the hat was still on his head.

Julia was one of the last students to be called, she wasn't as nervous as her friends were, maybe because she didn't really know what was going on, once she was called she went to the stool and waited for the Hat to put her in Ravenclaw then she went to the table and greeted everyone.

After the sorting ceremony, it was time for supper and it is not surprising to say that when the appeared on the table by magic Julia almost jumped, she had no idea of what to expect, everything up to that point had been an extraordinary surprise that she thought supper would be mundane. Julia was still very confused about the houses and how things were going to be but she was very much excited about the fact that was confusing.

 **Luke**

Luke was very much lost himself he didn't know anyone and yet he was surrounded by people who wanted to talk to him, he was never good at making friends or talking to the friends he already has which wasn't much, he would prefer to stay quiet and read alone it was quite hard to do that now since it appears that everyone wanted to talk to him when he finally saw Julia on the table and by his memory, she was never bothering him to talk. He excused himself and sat next to Julia who was too distracted by the food to notice his presence.

Luke always wondered what it would be like inside the castle to see what his parents and grandparents saw and lived, but so far nothing seemed to impress him much besides the Great Hall ceiling where you could see the stars and the night sky, he was able to finish his reading by the time the headmaster announced the end of dinner and that the first year students should follow the Head Boys and Head Girls to their houses dormitories. Luke and Julia followed the Head Girl from Ravenclaw to one of the towers. The common room was round and big, with lots of blue and bronze shades by the dormitories door there was a big marble statue of, Luke assumed, it was Rowena Ravenclaw.

In the boys dormitories there were four beds covered in blue silk, Luke's things were already in the room and he didn't pay much attention to the others boys he was very tired all he wanted to do was go to sleep so he left the other boys to bond on the other side of the room while he got organized. The next day Luke found his new uniform waiting for him before breakfast, at the common room he found Julia waiting for him.


	2. 2nd Chapter

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"First Day/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; line-height: 41.0083px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Most students were gathering at the Great Hall for breakfast,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Margaret was very glad that she found Julia and Luke /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"before the first class, she had a very bad night/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the girls in her room were very loud and one of them had a very bad cat./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Good Morning/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"," She said sitting next to Julia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "how was your evening?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Good/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;","/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" said Julia /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm guessing yours wasn't that good"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Very good"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Why?" Luke asked/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Margaret looked genuinely tired/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I presume you didn't have to sleep with an annoying cat scratching your leg the whole night"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Is that really what happened?" Julia asked worried/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes" Margaret was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"with her mouth full with a chocolate muffin "I can you show /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" markings if you want"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Good morning!" Alice walked in with a good/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mood/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she immediately sat down and started eating "What happened to you?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A cat"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Alice had a pleasant evening /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the girls on her room were very nice/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"opposite from Margaret's room where /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"only pets were cats and the cats would fight against each other/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" creating /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a big /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"argument between the girls./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Gerald /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"didn't have a good night either /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he also had loud roommates/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"they wouldn't argue though/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" they would just talk loudly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", he woke up with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a big snake on his bed only to be saved by a second/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"year student/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", both arrived at the Great Hall/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" when breakfast was nearly ending./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hello/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;","/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"said Gerald sitting next to a grumpy Margaret "what happened to you?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A bad evening with a bad cat" Julia answered /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"since Margaret was with her mouth full when she noticed the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"boy next to Gerald/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", a small boy with green eyes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hello/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;","/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Luke said to the boy /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"who was looking around almost as if he was looking for someone/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", hello/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;","/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" he said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"turning his attention to the table "I'm George/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Potter"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He greeted them all while he sat down and took some toasts, he was still looking around feeling a bit more anxious./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What?" Margaret asked George in a harsh tone/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh nothing"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""this boy saved my life!" proclaimed Gerald he was genuinely thankful for the boy, Gerald was terrified of snakes and the sight of one on his bed made him incapable of moving then George appeared only the snake wasn't real but just a prank George was testing./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Why? what happened?!" Julia asked worried/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""There was a snake on my bed!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""A snake? How?" Luke asked still paying attention to the boy looking around anxiously./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes! A big fat /spanspan class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"snake/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Gladly George here saved me"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes, yes I did" George hasn't told Gerald about the prank, in fact, George was well known for playing pranks and being able to get away with it easily, of course, the new students didn't know that so George thought of this opportunity as an experimental year for himself. When the breakfast ended George had to go since he had a different class since he was from a different year./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Flying Class/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; line-height: 41.0083px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The first class the first year had was flying lessons in the Training Grounds the teacher was Mary /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stormbrook/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the Deputy Headmistress, they recognized her from the first night a very short and thin women with a shaved head and a big scar on left cheek, she had a big smile on her face as she waited for all the students to arrive./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Welcome students!" she sounded very excited, too excited for Gerald in fact "I'm Ms /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stormbrook/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", you may call me Mary, now, now let's not lose time stay next to a broom let's go"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The students did as they were told Gerald and Alice looked nervous, even though they knew each other for a short time the group was already used to seeing Gerald nervous and anxious but they have never seen Alice that way she always very cheerful and talkative, but now she looked quiet and startled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Are you okay?" Margaret whispered Alice was staring at the broom, much like Gerald was doing on their first trip to Hogwarts, even Gerald himself was worried about Alice/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What?" Alice snapped almost as if she came out of a spell "Yes, No, I don't know, I've never ridden a broom before I think I'm scared"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Just breath slowly" Gerald advice he was somewhat an expert on being scared, Alice took a long deep breath and closed her eyes, "Do you feel better?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No" she answered, "Not at all, the feeling remains the same!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What's the worst thing that can happen anyway?" Julia asked trying to cheer the friend/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""She could fall off and break her bones," Luke said looking at the sky peacefully, all the students looked at him surprised since he said it loud enough, no one has thought about that possibility, Ms /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stormbrook/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quickly noticed the airs changing and clapped her hands and stood in the centre./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Everyone no one will fall today!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yeah, today" Luke emphasized receiving a bad 'mom' look from Margaret "What? Is true, and how can she be sure?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No one will fall because you won't be riding any broom" Ms. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stormbrook/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" clarified that since it was their first class and most students have never even seen a broom much more ride it, she would not allow it, that made everyone feel better except for Alice who was still feeling resentful even though all they had to do was to straight up your arm and say 'up', some students had to struggle, including Gerald and Julia, but some others got their brooms up almost immediately, including Alice who was very much surprised about it. After the class they were all praising Alice who was still feeling overwhelmed, they were heading to their second class, which was Charms when they saw George hiding behind a pillar./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"George was looking anxious he would look around and crouch behind the pillar every ten seconds, the group got curious and even with Margaret telling them to go Luke still went over also crouching behind the pillar making George skip with fright./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""By Merlin! You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you even doing?" George was whispering he looked very focused on something./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What are you doing?" asked Margaret feeling more suspicious than she was before./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Alright, alright!" George said harshly gesturing them to crouch too "I'm hiding from these students"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Why?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I might have jinxed the brooms from the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quidditch/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" players" at that moment they were all looking at him with a disturbing shocked look "Hey, hey it wasn't all of them just a couple"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""How could you do that?" Margaret asked horrified/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""With a wand," George said still looking around "do you see them?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No" Julia answered, she was the only one with a clear view of the hall/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What do you they'll do when they catch you?" Alice asked finding the whole situation very amusing not being able to keep the smile away/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""If, if they catch me which they won't, duck!" some of the players ran by looking furiously after George, they stood really quiet and still until the players were gone./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Were those the ones that you were looking out for in breakfast?" asked Luke who was also finding that situation a little bit amusing./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh no!" George said finally feeling more at ease "Those were different students in different situations, so what brings you by?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh! We'll be late for Charms!" exclaimed Margaret rushing through the hall pulling Gerald by the arm "Bye Gary"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""See you later George!" said Gerald while being pulled by Margaret, they all said their goodbyes running after the others./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Charms Class/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; line-height: 41.0083px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The second class was Charms the teacher was Winter Ash a big man with long colourful hair and beard, he was nearly starting the class when the group arrived, they had to sit in the back since they were late for Margaret's /spanspan class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"unfortunate/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she was very much excited about that class so she wanted to sit up front./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hello everyone, as I was starting to say," Mr Ash said that giving the group a weird look leaving Margaret embarrassed "I'm professor Ash and I hope you all to behave well and get here on time."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Margaret was feeling worst and worst until the first lesson when she was too busy paying attention and taking notes, the first spell they learned was "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lumos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" a wand-lighting charm which was relatively easy not for everyone, like Gerald and Luke who were making subtle mistakes, Luke managed to perform the spell well but Gerald was awfully failing./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Do you want help Gerald?" asked Julia who was able to perform the spell right in the first try and was watching the friend try multiple times./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes please," said Gerald sounding a bit desperate since most of the students next to them were watching him/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well, first of all, I think you're waving too much"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Gerald was shaking his arm too hard instead of drawing a loop./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Am I? Oh."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""And you are not been clear enough" advised Margaret who also got to perform it at the first try "you have to announce it not just say it you know?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I guess" Gerald focused and followed their advice and finally succeeded "Hey look at that, thank you two"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Two points for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ravenclaw/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Slytherin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" announced professor Ash who was watching Gerald ready to help "for assisting a friend in need, also two points for Gryffindor, asking for help is also a sign of bravery," he said that winking for Gerald and returned to the front of the class./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That was brilliant," said Margaret tapping Gerald's shoulder/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes! What are these points?" asked Julia who hasn't quite understood the ways things worked yet./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's a rewarding system" explained Margaret "all teachers and staff members have the power to give them or take them away, you may win points when you do something good and you may lose points when you do something bad"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh yeah, I got that but what are they for?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh well-" Margaret stopped to think for a moment "I never thought about it actually"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"After the second class came to lunch, as they were on their /spanspan class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"way/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" they found George again being chased by the players from before, as George managed to get away from them long enough to find the group watching and hide behind them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Excuse me" one of the players came close to them looking very tired and angry "have you seen a small boy, green eyes, black hair?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Uhm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-" Gerald began before being interrupted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No," Margaret said immediately after she noticed a slight hesitation from the group "maybe, well, no haven't seen him unless isn't that him?" she pointed at a corner where there was no one/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Where?" asked the player, Margaret kept pointing to the same place insisting on it giving George the chance to escape./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Over there he had just turned the corner"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I bet if you /spanspan class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"run/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you'll catch him," said Julia with confidence, the player felt for their bait and called his fellow players to follow the lead. Margaret looked angry she wasn't enjoying the boy's behaviour and she wasn't enjoying the fact that her friends were being so easily lead on by him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You can come out now!" Margaret announced to the boy under a bench/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, yeah," said George relieved "wow, that was fast thank you!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You know I've been noticing that you are often enough chased," said Margaret feeling more and more suspicious about George/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yeah, it happens," George said standing up and arranging his uniform "so, how's your first day?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Getting more interesting," said Alice who was still finding everything very amusing/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""So that's what you've been doing for lunch?" asked Luke who was also finding things very amusing/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Pretty much" answered George putting his arm around Gerald's shoulder "How are you doing Blondie? Any other reptile?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No, not really" answered Gerald he was still very thankful about that morning "would you like to have lunch with us?" Margaret was making negative gestures to Gerald, she really didn't like that boy George./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh! I would love too!" said George leading the way Margaret snorted as she followed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"History of Magic and Potions/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; line-height: 41.0083px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The next class was History of Magic the teacher was Cuthbert /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Binns/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", a very, very old ghost who (according to Margaret and Luke) has been there since the beginning of times./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Welcome students I'm professor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Binns/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" he had a very calm and droning voice "My subject is History of Magic. I deal with facts, not myths and legends." in fact Margaret, Gerald and Alice have been hearing about him for quite some time their siblings have been warning them about him, Gerald's brother even admitted having slept several times on professor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Binns/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" class./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The whole class was incredibly boring the only ones showing any interests were Margaret and Julia, now Margaret was the kind of person who liked to learn new things no matter what they were but Julia had never heard, seen or experienced anything related to magic or the magical world so to have a whole class that told the history of magic was something that got her mesmerized even if the teacher made the other students sleep./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The last class was potions, the teacher was Elizabeth /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wittur/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", beautiful woman with big brown eyes, she was very calm and resembled a feather as she walked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hello everyone, I'm professor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wittur/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" your potions teacher" her voice sounded as if she was whispering all the time "I really hope you'll leave this class every day loving potions as much as I do, now let's begin"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Every student seemed to like professor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wittur/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" except for Julia, Julia didn't liked the way she talked or the way she, Julia, was performing in class she misplace the ingredients or would read the book wrong and every time she did it the teacher would come to correct her with an expression that Julia said to be condescending and arrogant (and hearing that from Julia was meaningful since she was the kind of person who would always find the good in everyone). The second-year students from Gryffindor were also taking that class and once again the group got to see George looking around very anxious when he noticed the group and waved happily the group waved back, even Margaret not as cheerful but still, but Mrs /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wittur/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" started to ask where all of the Aconite went just before George disappeared./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Supper/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; line-height: 41.0083px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The time for dinner the Great Hall was filled with students and talk, the ceiling was once again showing the sky and the stars caught Luke's attention once again since he would look up most the time. At that time, they were able to sit at the same table when some girls began to glance looks and laugh./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Are they looking at us?" Alice asked feeling unsettled/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I think so," said Margaret just noticing the girls, there were four girls all from Hufflepuff two of them were very tall, one was particularly short "What do you think they are talking about?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""How should I know?!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""In my experience they aren't saying nothing nice" poor Margaret was as good with people as she was with animals, Margaret used to go to a muggle school, her parents were very much obsessed with muggles and 'their ways' and Margaret been a witch from a witch family she and her family were known for being strange and peculiar and Margaret, being the youngest, would receive most of the children's mocking, so, unfortunately, she was used to that scene. The group approached them still giggling, the one in the front was slightly tanned and white blonde hair./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That's him," the girl said pointing at George "Mr Potter junior"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well, hello Hairy," said George not really looking at the girl who after hearing made a bad face/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hello," the others said not knowing what to do, the situation was very uncomfortable/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I see you have finally made some friends," the girl said still making the bad face "Why are you friends with him?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I honestly don't know" answered Margaret liking the girl less and less/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""He saved me this morning," said Gerald, the girl looked at George with that face but suddenly changed to a smirk/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""He did?" she said in a mocking voice "I didn't know you were a hero George, what did he save you from?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""A big snake," said Alice, she was very inserted in the situation 'who was this girl?' she kept asking herself not having much courage to say it out loud/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh my! Do you have any idea where did the big snake come from?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Probably a prank some older student was playing on the first years," said Luke still looking at the ceiling./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well, I'm certain that was it!" the girl said, very fake "I'm just glad you were there George, only Dumbledore himself knows what could've happened if you hadn't shown up"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yeah," said Margaret feeling more and more suspicious about the new friend "may I ask, how do you know our new friend here?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""She's my sister" George answered feeling, little by little more bothered by her presence/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Not quite" the girl answered "my mother married his mother so"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, I see," said Margaret faking a smile and a polite tone "I'm sorry we didn't really introduce ourselves, I'm Margaret Jones"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Harriet Brusco," the girl said shaking Margaret's hand/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, you're Felicity's sister!" one of the other said sitting down, she was one of the tall girls she had bright blue eyes and a long black hair "she talks about you all the time! I'm /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Marcelia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Margaret shook her hand still giving her attention to Harriet who was doing the same, they were staring at each other very intensely like two big cats ready to fight, as Julia described later, Gerald and George also noticed the stare, Alice and Luke were too distracted George was feeling unsettled though/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Does this happen often?" asked Margaret/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What? You mean the pranks?" said Harriet still holding the girl hand noticing the suspicion "Oh yes they are surprisingly common and oddly enough George always seems to be present"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You don't say" continued Margaret, Julia was not enjoying the passive-aggressive tone but couldn't think of anything to break the girls' attention. Supper ended with Margaret confirming her suspicion on George and with the others growing suspicion, except for Luke who was certain about the boy from the beginning./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It was very nice to meet you all," said Harriet at the end heading to Hufflepuff's common room. The group was left in front of the Great Hall with a sort of weight on them Margaret was looking at George with the mom expression again but it was more of a gotcha look than a mad look./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What?" asked George who was already feeling quite upset about everything/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I knew there was something wrong about you," said Margaret triumphant "the whole story was ridiculous! '/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he saved me from a snake/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"' just hearing that sounded wrong!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It was a big snake," said Gerald starting to feel a bit suspicious about the friend/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Of course/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" it was!" said Margaret loudly and angry "He wanted it to be big, to scare you! He's the one who put it there!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes, yes," said Luke who was not only tired from eating too much but was also getting bored about the whole situation "but he also stopped it and isn't /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"that/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" great, now let's go to sleep"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Good idea," said George ready to leave/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes, you must be preparing for a new prank," said Margaret also ready to leave/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You know what?!" yelled George angry, he knew he was nuisance but he had actually grown quite fond of Gerald and didn't want to lose the only friend he ever had "I could've let it happen, that snake was real enough to bite him and leave a pretty good scar but it didn't because I don't like to play pranks in defenceless creatures! I may not look like it but I do have principles! Good night!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW47582679" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW47582679" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW47582679" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He left very upset he was about to go to the staircase but he remembered Gerald was having trouble remembering the password so he waited not looking at them, the others were having a lot of mixed feelings none of them knew exactly what to do so Gerald said goodnight and followed George, Julia and Luke followed a few minutes later and then Alice leaving Margaret alone feeling a bit unsettled and guilty./span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
